Dispensers for liquids, particularly for cleansing solutions such as shampoo, are dispensed from open-mouthed bottles, but, open-mouthed bottles do not allow the user to dispense a particularly amount.
Dispensers for liquids are varied. Cleansing solutions such as shampoo are dispensed from open-mouthed bottles, but open-mouth bottles do not allow the user to dispense a particular amount.
There are also pump-type dispensers. Conventional pump-type dispensers include a pumping means having dispensing tube and an actuator. A user depresses the actuator which forces gas into the dispensing tube and into a stationary bottle (with respect to the actuation or pump nozzle). This creates a vacuum that forces the liquid in the bottle to rise within a tube and exit from the actuator. The actuator of a pump-type dispenser is typically positioned at the top of the bottle. Pump-type dispensers are also used to dispense liquids such as cleansing solutions, (e.g., shower gel, shampoo) or lotions or hair conditioner. The actuator that serves as a dispensing means can be a conventional pump-type activator, it can also be an activator with a nozzle or an aerosol activator.
In many ways a different and novel dispenser for liquids, preferably for cleansing solution, lotion, shower gel, shampoo, conditioner or the like, is desired. The appearance or design of a dispenser is desirably aesthetically pleasing and if possible to entertain the user young or old.
However, meeting these desires has been hampered by the functional limitation of the pump spray dispenser, namely, that the actuator must be depressed to deliver the liquid.
Presently available dispensers for shower gel or for shampoo are predominantly made from blow-molding a container; a dispensing/actuator mechanism removably attaches at the top the container to allow refilling (e.g., via threads at the top of the container). The dispensers can have a design printed on the outer surface of the container, or animals or cartoon characters on top of the actuators, to make the dispenser attractive. However, these dispensers do not provide any decorative value once emptied. These dispensers are generally not useful as a decoration. Thus, the end result is that these dispensers are discarded thus, creating an adverse effect on the environment. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an aesthetically pleasing dispenser which would encourage the user to reuse it, and therefore reduce the burden on the environment by users summarily discarding dispensers when empty.
Although a sculptured dispenser is commonly available, sculpted dispensers are not interactive. It would be desirable if a dispenser, when activated to dispense, can generate a sound or music or phrase or the like; thus, for instance, as to younger users, the dispenser can encourage them to wash their hands, and/or for the older or visually impaired users, the dispenser can let them know the contents in the dispenser, and/or for all other general users, the sound emitting liquid dispenser can provide some entertaining dialogue, music, or sound (as in the present invention). Furthermore, once the liquid in the dispenser is exhausted, the dispenser can be used as a household decorative item or the reservoir where the liquid is disposed of can be refilled which will evidently decrease the production of non-biodegradable waste.
With respect to dispensers, reference is made to the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,209 Bankert et al. relates to a decorative device for displaying an ornamental object within a fluid. The device takes the form of a transparent hollow bell-shaped enclosure, the interior of the enclosure containing a fluid and a plurality of small particles. A handle is attached to the crown of the enclosure. A fluid tight base is sealingly connected to the mouth of the enclosure.
Luu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,836, is directed to a liquid dispenser having movable head as pump actuator. More specifically, a plastic container in the shape of an animal body for holding liquid.
Litton et al., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,794, provides an ornamental design for a combined bottle and cap.
Dinand, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,020, relates to an ornamental design for a combined cosmetic container and cap.
Maddox, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,548, is directed to an ornamental design for a combined pump dispenser and cap.
Kuzma, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,388, is concerned with an ornamental design for a pump dispenser. Crawford, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,636, is directed to an ornamental design for the body for a bottle.
Costa, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 352,234, relates to an ornamental design for a pump dispenser.
Crawford, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 376,310 provides an ornamental design for a bottle.
Each of these patents provides either a dispenser or a fluid-containing device for displaying an ornamental object within the fluid. None of these patents discloses or suggests a dispenser that emits a sound when activated, e.g., a dispenser having a pump dispenser and a pedestal that are matingly fitted with each other wherein the pump dispenser having a sculptured appearance and the pedestal contains within it a flexible member and a pressure activated sound emitting device, wherein the pump dispenser has a reservoir capable of containing cleansing solution, with pump dispensing apparatus and when the actuator of the pump dispenser is compressed, will activate the sound emitting device imbedded within the pedestal; or, methods for making and using such a dispenser.
Thus, it is believed that heretofore the present invention has not been taught or suggested.